


Here, There and Everywhere

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ай протянул руку и подцепил с земли злосчастный предмет в деревянной обложке. Паспорт. Вот раздолбай этот – как там его имя? – Эстас Ленц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Эсперанса  
> Жанр: фэнтези, приключения, романс  
> Тип: слэш  
> Размер: мини  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: для конкурса «Весенние ориджинальные игры», в категории слеш, по фразе: «Снова весна, снова любовь...»  
> Музыка: The Beatles - Here, There and Everywhere

Кай поскользнулся и в попытке удержать равновесие выпустил сверток с едой. Выругавшись вполголоса, он скинул заплечный мешок и несколько раз взмахнул руками, чтобы снять раздражение. День не задался с самого утра. Его разбудил соседский пес, разразившийся злобным продолжительным лаем на проходящего почтальона, и сон так и не вернулся, сколько Кай не ворочался. Старая кобыла, доставшаяся ему от отца, еще вчера подвернула ногу, и пришлось идти пешком по предвесенней, растекшейся грязной жижей дороге – ни одной попутной телеги так и не проехало за все полтора часа. Соответственно, он опоздал. На работе в кои то веки хозяин устроил проверку и с радостью вычел из дневного заработка всех провинившихся по полтора серебра – ощутимая сумма для нынешнего времени. Фильтр в пивном чане засорился, и руки все еще были липкими от эля, хотя Кай вымыл их с дюжину раз. Молоденькая кельнерша, совсем еще девчонка, вместо того, чтобы помочь наладить машину, полчаса беспрестанно – и очень раздражающе – хлопотала вокруг, то и дело пытаясь привлечь его внимание еле прикрытым пышным бюстом и голыми не по погоде коленками, а он тихо бесился, отвлеченно улыбаясь подавальщице. Лучше бы кружки обтирала. По дороге домой Кай заглянул в лавку, чтобы купить что-то к ужину, и там его попытались обсчитать. Он отвел душу, вдоволь наругавшись сначала с тучным ларьевщиком, а потом и с управляющей – тощей перезрелой занудой с собранными в тугой куцый узел волосами.

И теперь он чуть не приземлился в канаву, наступив на нечто, валявшееся прямо под ногами. Кай протянул руку и подцепил с земли злосчастный предмет в деревянной обложке. Паспорт. Вот раздолбай этот – как там его имя? – Эстас Ленц. Края пергамента размокли и заскорузли, а скользкие от налипшей глины деревянные крышки разбухли. Видимо, документ пролежал на дороге весь день – не расплылся чернилами под вчерашним дождем, но успел пострадать от утренней влаги. Кай оглянулся: вдруг этот Эстас неподалеку и ищет пропажу. Нет, улица пустая, вкруг ни души.

– И что же мне с тобой делать, господин Ленц?

По идее, стоило отнести паспорт в городской совет и распрощаться с находкой. Но Каю было не до прогулок через полгорода: он был измотанный, голодный и злой, поэтому просто засунул чужое удостоверение в карман куртки и, подхватив с земли вещи, поплелся домой. Хотелось, чтобы день закончился.

 

Уже вечером, сидя на кровати со свитком нового мифописца, Кай попивал горячий брусничный отвар и внезапно вспомнил о Ленце с его пропажей. Стащив со стула куртку, он выудил из кармана деревянную корочку и еще раз – теперь уже придирчиво – прочел данные. Ну вот, Эстас Ленц. Рожден в городе Прен в Год скворца предыдущей дюжины – двадцать три года, то бишь. Ни супруги, ни отпрысков. Словесный портрет тоже весьма примитивный: рост в четыре локтя, телосложение худощавое, лицо узкое, глаза васильковые, волос пшеничный.

Да таких тысячи.

Кай обреченно пролистал оставшиеся листы, и на последнем обнаружились адреса. Всего три: по рождению, школьный и еще один, прямо здесь, в Арвуме. «Схожу на днях», – решил Кай, отложил книжицу и задул пламя в лампе. Рабочее завтра никто не отменял.

 

Но Кай и представить себе не мог, какой прием его будет ждать спустя несколько дней, когда он доберется до дома из «последней графы».

– Эстас? Демона вшивого ему за пазуху сунь, если увидишь! И беги подальше, покуда не окуртил да волкам не бросил, – девица в заляпанном тестом переднике размахивала перед опешившим Каем скалкой и бранилась на чем свет стоит. – Зачем тебе-то прохиндей такой сдался, милаха?

От внезапной смены тона – с возмущенного на игривый – стало еще неуютней, отчего слова застряли, и Кай закашлялся:

– Он… документ по… потерял. Вернуть бы.

– В яму помойную документ его брось, душка, – девица явно настроилась на новый лад, а Каю подумалось, почему его внезапно так охаживать стали. Не иначе, весной повеяло. – Выкинь, а сам заходи. Я тебя варениками накормлю, оно полезнее, – и подмигнула. Точно, сговорились девки. «Снова весна, снова любовь… Снова озабоченных полгорода», – проворчал про себя Кай.

– Спасибо, я сыт. Так куда, говорите, ушел господин Ленц?

– Пф, а я почем знаю. Ты его дружка спроси, попрошайку предмостного. Он с ним вечно путался да шушукался о чем-то. Не иначе, дельце обстряпывали, – тон сменился на холодно-отстраненный, хозяйке явно расхотелось угощать несговорчивого «милаху», и не сказать было, что это расстраивало. Кай поблагодарил, развернулся и направился к мосту через Флумен. Уже в спину донеслось: «Еще один козел отвадился, чтоб его», – и громкий хлопок дверью.

 

На площади было не протолкнуться – люди с «рабочего» берега спешили в корчмы в перерыве между утренним и вечерним станком. Кто-то покупал котлеты в сдобе прямо из сомнительного вида лотков, другие потягивали дымящийся кисель с изюмными коржами. А сбоку, у каменных перил моста, сидел, прищурившись, дедок – с жиденькой бороденкой да тряпицей, прикрывающей левый глаз и придающей владельцу еще более хитрый вид. Завидев идущего к нему Кая, дед вытянул из-за спины помятую бандуру и тренькнул пару раз разболтанными струнами.

– Не-не-не, я по другому вопросу, – поспешно замотал головой Кай, и горе-музыкант насупился, пряча инструмент обратно.

– Чей-те надо, парень? – дед занялся своими ногтями, и пришлось говорить с его седой макушкой.

– Знаешь Эстаса Ленца? Ну, долговязый такой, светлый.

– Может, знаю, тьфу, а может, и не видел никогда, – попрошайка обгрыз ноготь на мизинце и принялся за безымянный.

– Ну… а медяками твоя память лечится? – в воздухе блеснула монетка – и скрылась в ладони «полуслепого».

– А то, – дед отечески улыбнулся щербатым ртом и уже по-другому взглянул на собеседника. – Был он тут. Два года и всю зиму, чай, прожил. А потом сбег. К тетке он, сказал, поедет. На озера. Больно красиво, говорил, по весне там. Он дельный малый, умный слишком и добрый. И в пользу, и во вред ему. Тебе-то он зачем?

– Дело у меня к нему, нужное. Озера, говоришь? А точнее не шепнешь?

– Чего не сказать, если лекарством угостишь? А коли слово заветное скажешь, так и спеть могу, – Кай предупредительно сунул деду еще одну монетку, только бы тот не полез наново за бандурой. И уже с указаниями поспешил обратно, продираясь сквозь толпу. В корчме сейчас было жарко, как бы по второму разу его с выручкой не прокатили. Сложно найти работу в Арвуме, когда тебе девятнадцать.

 

Перед сном Кай снова взялся за паспорт, осматривая уже пристальней. Две тисовые дощечки, перевязанные зеленым кожаным ремешком. Кай их почистил немного, и из-под грязи появилась тонкая вязь – не герб страны, как водится, а что-то древнее, лиственный орнамент, оплетающий цветущим плющом две затейливые буквы «Э» и «Л». Красиво.

Только непонятно было, кто же все-таки этот Ленц. По словам склочной «варенницы», он еще тот прохиндей, но дед говорил другое. Хотя, у последнего у самого рыльце в пушку. Да, свой своего будет хвалить, ясное дело. «А тис-то волшебный», – промелькнула мысль, но Кай уснул, не додумав ее.

 

К выходным распогодилось, и корчмарь выставил столы на улице. Работы заметно прибавилось. Но документ Эстаса лежал в кармане, изредка царапая сквозь ткань рубахи и как бы напоминая о себе. За два дня Кай с десяток раз вытаскивал паспорт и вертел в руках, ища подсказки о его хозяине. Теперь дощечки блестели – в перерывах делать было особо нечего, так что Кай чуть не отполировал обложку – выскоблил глину из вязи, протер несколько раз мягким сукном, огладил страницы горячим валиком для полотенец. Ему не сложно, а вещь теперь вон какая – хоть продавай.

– А и продал бы, – хмыкнула Трина, привычно положив Каю на плечо тонкую ладошку. Она не оставляла попыток привлечь внимание симпатичного напарника. Уже не так навязчиво, но все-таки…

– Не мое это, чтобы распоряжаться. Человеку нельзя без документа – кто он без него, куда пойдет? – Кай встал, мимоходом скинув с плеча теплую руку. – Нет, не дело.

– Ох, ну что ж ты хороший такой? – Трина сложила руки в замок и надула губки. – Впустую только, ценить некому, оглаживать. А может, – она сделала шаг ближе и перешла на полушепот, – ты глаз положил на кого, да стесняешься?

– А ну работать, голубки! – появившийся хозяин бухнул на стол увесистую счетную книгу, да так, что Трина подпрыгнула и совсем неизящно ругнулась. Кай хмыкнул, а корчмарь зашелся в хохоте и шлепнул халдейку пониже спины.

«Гон у них, что ли, весенний?» – подозрения по поводу вменяемости окружающих начинали обретать вес, и под еще один возмущенный вопль Трины Кай скрылся в питейном зале. Все тише, чем тут.

 

Взять отгул удалось только в середине следующей седмицы – уже два дня с неба лил холодный дождь, и работники, еще позавчера наводнявшие заведение в перерыве между сменами, обедали на рабочем месте, в заречных мастерских и швальнях. Кай перетер кружки, отдраил каждый стол и вымел всю паутину из самых дальних углов. Судя по небу и городским слухам, в соседнем селении ливни не прекращались с неделю как, и хозяин наконец благосклонно отпустил своих подчиненных на пару дней.

Самое то для путешествия в озерный край – мокро, мокро, мокро. Сверху, снизу, сбоку, за ворот, сквозь штанины, в уши – кажется, сухого места на нем не осталось. Когда Кай все же добрался до небольшой деревеньки на берегу большего из девятнадцати озер, то ничем наслаждаться не мог, только жалобно хлюпал ботинками и носом. К чести попрошайки, дом нашелся весьма быстро, и так же быстро на стук в дверь ответили – верхняя створка распахнулась, и добрая телом тетушка всплеснула руками.

– Ох ты, горемычный, что ж тебе по такой погоде не сидится? А ну, давай, – она подтолкнула обе половинки двери, и втянула продрогшего Кая внутрь. Он даже не понял, как оказался у печи в теплой сухой одежде, отогревающим ступни в ведре с горячей водой и с огромной глиняной кружкой, пьяно пахнущей сбитнем. Тетка совала в печь красиво вылепленный хлеб, а из сковороды доносился дурманящий аромат мяса.

– Как твое имя, ребенок? – весело спросила тетка. «Ребенок» улыбнулся и ответил:

– Кай. А ваше?

– А меня тетей Нерой можешь называть. Просто так путешествуешь или с целью пришел? – она прислонилась к стене и вытерла руки о висящее на плече клетчатое полотенце.

– Я человека одного ищу. Эстаса Ленца. Мне сказали, он на озера к родственникам уехал, дали этот адрес. Я не ошибся?

Нера прищурилась, как будто заново рассматривая гостя.

– А зачем тебе солнышко мое сдалось?

– Солнышко?

– Ну, Эстас.

– А-а-а, – дошло до отогревающегося Кая, – он документ потерял. Я хотел вернуть. Меня вроде бы как сюда направили, – он побултыхал ногами в ведре, и Нера подхватила с крючка чайник. – Убегался я за вашим… солнышком.

– Ничего, время придет – найдется, – тетка наклонилась и долила еще теплой воды, а Кай уставился на нее, не веря ушам:

– То есть, его и здесь нет?

– Будет. Здесь он только после города появляется. Пока там со всем не разберется, здесь, в глуши, и не жди. Еще с неделю не будет, а то и две. Но это ничего – он когда придет, всем сразу радостно станет. И тебе. Может, тебе даже и счастливее других… – она снова задумалась, оглядывая Кая с головы до пят и тем смущая.

– Ты лучше вот, поешь, – она подставила к креслу Кая низкий столик и водрузила на него тарелки с горячей едой. – Потом в спальне его переночуешь, а с утра посмотрим, куда тебя деть можно.

Ну что тут можно ответить? Рот-то жует.

 

В комнате Ленца было светло. Даже вечером, при свете всего нескольких свечей все будто лучилось, пестрило зайчиками. Сначала Кай просто опешил – так это было красиво. И только потом разглядел множество стеклышек и осколков зеркал, расклеенных по светло-зеленым стенам и потолку в цвет ясного неба. На подвязанных к маленьким крюкам веревочках свисали деревянные скелеты птиц. Стопками на полу лежали книги, в высоком ящике были свалены груды свитков, а на двери был прикреплен лист с чертежом крыльев, приспособленных к длинной шишкообразной повозке. Удивительно все это.

– Не стесняйся ты, проходи. Я еще узвара сейчас принесу, а ты давай, надевай вот эти носки – и под одеяло, – Нера мягко подтолкнула Кая внутрь и заскрипела ступеньками, спускаясь на кухню.

«Как невероятно уютно», – разморенное горячим медом и редким для Кая вкусным ужином сознание ворочалось как медведь в берлоге, подкидывая всякие приятные мысли. «Здесь бы жить, да?»

– Нет… – сам себе ответил Кай. А потом, так и не дождавшись Неры, уже во сне честно признался:

– Да.

 

Селение было очень аккуратным. Все дороги усыпаны надежным слоем щебня – чтобы грязь не пробилась, – и от главной дороги к домикам расходились пестрые тропы. Кай, с рюкзаком, доверху набитым угощеньями «на дорожку», возвращался обратно в Арвум – ждать было бессмысленно, а работу никто не отменял. Солнце все еще холодно сочилось сквозь серые облака, и Нера, кутаясь в теплую шаль, махала Каю на прощание.

– Береги его, мальчик! Как найдешь, так и не теряй больше.

Кай только рассеянно кивнул.

На окраине деревни его остановила маленькая девочка – в теплых штанишках, заячьей кацавейке и цветастом платке, из-под которого торчали куцые рыжие косички.

– Ты у тети Неры был, да? А зачем? А она тебе чего сказала?

– Угадала, у нее, – Кай присел и выудил из сумки пирожок с яблоками. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– А она будущее открывать умеет. Если что рассказала – точно исполнится. Особенно хорошее. Она про хорошее любит, ага, – ладошка потянулась к угощению, но Кай хотел спросить еще кое-что:

– А племянника ее знаешь?

– Эстаса? – девочка широко улыбнулась и поспешила кивнуть. – Он в начале весны приезжает. Он волшебный. И ландышами пахнет. Ты его друг, правда? Тогда передай ему вот чего, – не дожидаясь ответа, малышка сладко чмокнула оторопелого Кая в щеку и убежала на ближайший двор.

«Может, снится мне все?» – сомневался Кай, спускаясь по извилистой стежке.

 

Город очень отличался от окружающих его поселков – шумный, он лежал по обе стороны от реки, будто расколотый надвое. И хотя на одном берегу Флумена почти не жили, а только работали, все равно он напоминал муравейник, по которому проехало колесо телеги. Людно, грязно и тесно, особенно с утра. Кай протискивался между рыбным прилавком и не поделившими что-то мужиками, стараясь не обтереться ни о скользкие ящики, ни о переругивающихся спорщиков, и в воспоминаниях возвращался к девчушке и к Нере с ее домом. И к комнате Эстаса.

Сам Эстас уже давно не выходил из головы. Просто однажды упал семенем и пустил корни, прорастая, оплетая мысли Кая – естественно, надежно.

Порой Кай с ним разговаривал. Иногда даже слышал, как тот отвечает – голос ему нафантазировался звонкий и юношеский. И взгляд задорный – не зная Ленца, можно подумать, что дурное замышляет, а зная, влюбиться можно. И пусть он старше, и самому Каю всего-то девятнадцать зимой стукнуло, и работы у Кая хватает, а этот Эстас неуловимый путешественник и ученый…

С Ленцем хотелось познакомиться. С ним хотелось дружить.

Не то чтобы у Кая не было раньше близких – нет, в школе он жил в комнате с семью мальчишками. Они вместе ловили рыбу и пинали соломенный мяч, с одним он даже делился яблоками. Но никому не рассказывал, о чем читал или где бы хотел побывать, на что похожи проплывающие облака и что он загадал на пушистом одуванчике. Может, так подействовали рассказы Неры – она не столько хвалила, сколько добродушно за глаза журила племянника, все утро описывая Каю свое «непутевое солнышко». Или тому причиной была комната, похожая на чертежную какого-то волшебника из любимых Каем легенд. А может, бурное воображение вылепило, одиночество дополнило, а весна прорисовала образ лучшего из всех возможных друзей. Только теперь хотелось и рассказать, и показать, и заснуть в поле под открытым небом у костра, полночи считая звезды.

 

– Кай?! – Трина повисла у него на шее, и пришлось ее отцеплять. – Ты где был? Дома? А почему не ходил вчера танцевать?

«Хорошо разговаривать, когда за тебя додумывают», – он предупредительно пропустил Трину вперед и вошел в корчму следом, попутно поворачивая вывеску на сторону «Открыто». Рабочий день. Снова.

Было позднее утро. Из посетителей только пожилой библиотекарь с неизменно-вежливым «яичницы и брусничной настойки, пожалуйста» да два школяра-прогульщика, хихикавшие в углу над подогретым морсом. Кай присел на стул и достал книжицу в тисовой обложке, околдовавшую его этим предвесеньем.

– Привет, а сок березовый есть?

– Что, простите? – Кай поднял глаза и забыл, о чем его спросили. И правда, васильковые.

Собеседник улыбнулся и повторил. Кай, не отводя взгляда, кивнул – как-то неуклюже – и позвал Трину. Мог бы и сам сходить, но… не мог. Парень протянул руку и представился:

– Меня зовут…

– Эстас, я знаю, – в ответ на удивленный присвист он уверенно вернул рукопожатие. – А я Кай.

– Ой, какой хорошенький, – Трина подоспела с кружкой свежего сока и сразу же сориентировалась. – А ты не здешний, да?

– Недавнишний, – Ленц заговорщически подмигнул Каю и, немного поболтав с Триной, расплатился и ушел. Правда, потом заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и тихо, косясь на раздатчицу, бросил:

– А как ты мое имя узнал, расскажешь после работы. Вы же до девяти? – и, не дождавшись даже кивка, снова скрылся за створкой. А Кай как-то растерянно подумал, что забыл отдать паспорт.

***

– Что, и Пуллу навестил? Ругалась?

Они сидели на бревне у старого амбара и таращились на ночное небо. Чистое-чистое, здесь не мешал ни свет чадящих уличных факелов, ни гам горожан.

– А то. Тебе демона сейчас за шкирку совать или позже? – Эстас пожал плечами и снова покрутил над головой паспорт в тисовой обложке. Который Ленц, кажется, не выпускал из рук с тех самых пор, как Кай его вернул. Забрав пропажу, Эстас потребовал полную версию поисков, и Кай выложил всю историю. Это было полтора месяца назад. С того дня стало теплеть, и они с Эстасом почти каждый вечер болтали после закрытия корчмы, шатаясь вдоль берега и рассказывая друг другу всякую чепуху. Хотя Кай больше слушал ручеистый голос Ленца, когда тот болтал про созвездия, тыкал в небо пальцем или хватал Кая за руку, обрисовывая фигурки мифических животных. Или по секрету нашептывал, как он мечтает построить крылолет, а Кай думал, что Эстас кажется младше его, такой восторженный и увлеченный.

И смотреть на него, простого и красивого, Каю тоже нравилось. Исподтишка, конечно. Получалось разглядеть и бежевые веснушки, и хитринки в уголках глаз, и ямочки на щеках – Ленц любил улыбаться. И Кай это любил. Он вообще…

Угу.

Дурак.

А сегодня Эстас вернулся от Неры, которая держала его в гостях неделю. Звала и Кая, но того не отпустили. Теперь они сидели в получасе ходьбы от городских ворот, и Ленц пересказывал подробности поездки, а Кай слушал. Его подмывало признаться, как он соскучился – ведь правда же. Но только они всего ничего вроде знакомы, и все улыбки и взгляды ему привиделись.

– Хорошая у тебя тетка, добрая, – пусть он еще что расскажет. – Хотел бы я с тобой.

– Ага, она о тебе все время расспрашивала. В следующий раз без тебя грозилась не пустить. Нера чудо, только хлопочет надо мной как над маленьким, - Ленц пожевал сорванную травинку и продолжил, – кстати, о маленьких – ты Пупку видел? Она всех провожать любит.

– Да, было дело.

– Она тебя не забыла. Сказала, что передала мне что-то. А что, не раскололась.  
Кай покраснел. Он прекрасно помнил яблочный поцелуйчик, только тогда даже не подумал…

– Ну? Ну чего, потерял, что ли? – Ленц глядел на Кая и ждал, а глаза блестели. Ярко так, так любопытно, что Кай не смог. Терпеть больше не смог. Отогрелся? Как Нера и напророчила.

– Прости, – наклонился ближе и просто ткнулся губами в щеку. А потом отвернулся и шагнул в строну, решив, что лучше он запомнит конец их «дружбы» вот таким. Только далеко не ушел – Эстас дернул его вниз, за запястье. И, поймав охнувшего Кая на колени, шепнул – уже по-другому, вроде бы как разрешили ему:

– Вот дурак. Так только девчонки маленькие целуются, тебе еще учиться и учиться. Дай, покажу, как надо.

Он Ленца и правда пахло ландышами. По-весеннему.


End file.
